<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Publicity by Kannika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384513">Publicity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika'>Kannika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conner is Great With Kids, Fluff, Gen, Metropolis Loves Their Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner is getting pretty good at the superhero thing, Clark is proud to say.</p>
<p>The interacting with the public part is a little more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Publicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Young Justice fluff!</p>
<p>I really just need a series about what happened in between seasons one and two with these two. Or maybe I'll just write it myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark was so proud of Conner sometimes he could barely stand it. </p>
<p>“Stop smiling,” Conner hissed, ducking a robot as he punched through another one. “We’re busy.”</p>
<p>“I can smile and fight at the same time,” he said. “You’re getting better.” </p>
<p>Conner paused, like he was thinking it over. “It’s…” He fumbled a second and belatedly dodged a bullet that smoked in the wall behind him. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Clark felt the smile getting wider.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Stop it.”</i>
</p>
<p>“You’re doing <i>great.</i>” What was the point of having a little brother if you couldn’t tease him every once in a while?</p>
<p>Conner scowled and decisively put a fist through the last robot’s stomach, then stomped on its head. “You’re the worst.”</p>
<p>“I’m the best brother ever and you know it,” Clark said, sharing a look with Lois when she appeared from the sidelines now that the danger was over. She was getting better about staying away until it was actually safe— but then, even before she had come out of her hiding spot, some of the civilians were appearing and running up to them. He loved that the people of his city loved him back, but it made it difficult to keep some of them safe. “Heads up.” </p>
<p>Conner froze in a funny way behind him; Clark turned fully to survey his face. He looked somewhere between amused and petrified. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Um… I might have…” </p>
<p>A little girl ran past Lois, bouncing on her toes, and straight up to Conner, throwing her arms around his legs. Conner swayed but didn’t move, and the look he cast Clark was pleading. </p>
<p>Clark choked down a laugh he wouldn’t appreciate and glanced at Lois when she looked confused. “He told her she could come see him when the danger had passed,” he explained.</p>
<p>“I had to,” Conner said defensively. “She <i>wouldn’t move.</i>”</p>
<p>Clark bit down his smile. Promising little kids things to get them to be calm was a rookie mistake, but Conner was still learning. “You did what you had to,” he agreed.</p>
<p><i>Stop it,</i> Conner’s glower said, but his look down at the girl, who had released him and was looking up expectantly, was patient. Not quite a smile, but not nearly as severe as he usually was. Apparently to kids that meant something much better than it did to adults, because she didn’t look swayed in the least. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” She smiled shyly, shuffling back toward her mom, who had come up from the sidelines, too. “Um…”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” her mom interrupted, smiling between both of them gratefully. “And I’m sorry for this, it’s just… Carrie loves you.” </p>
<p>Conner’s half-smile grew before he could stop himself until he squashed it. “I’m… glad to hear that,” he said carefully. “Um. Did you… have something for me? You said you did… during.” </p>
<p>Carrie nodded, still fidgeting with her hands. She was turning red, and Clark waited eagerly. </p>
<p>“Go on, sweetie,” her mom said, giving her a nudge and Conner a conspiratorial wink. “Go on. You can give it to him now.”</p>
<p>Conner gave him a glance that looked slightly overwhelmed. </p>
<p>“Bend down,” Clark whispered so he could hear him but Carrie wouldn’t. “So she’s not intimidated.” That was a part he was still getting used to, not looking like he was angry all the time. </p>
<p>Conner hesitated a second, then did— enough so that he was about even with her, but not enough to be condescending. “What is it?” He asked.</p>
<p>Carrie brightened, finally got the courage to dart forward… and placed a flower in his hair. </p>
<p>Clark snorted out a laugh before he could stop himself. Lois started taking pictures so fast her finger was a blur on the trigger. </p>
<p>Conner was too nice to pull it out of his hair, but he wasn’t disciplined enough to keep the smile on his face completely. It was twitching. “Thank you,” he said as the assembled crowd murmured and cooed. </p>
<p>Carrie beamed up at him and shyly ran back to her mom, who nodded her thanks and ushered her away. Clark watched and as soon as he was completely sure she was out of sight, nodded to Conner that the coast was clear. He took the flower out but, Clark noticed, he didn’t throw it away even after the people cleared out around them.</p>
<p>“Not a word,” Conner warned him. </p>
<p>Clark tried to minimize his beaming. Judging from the look on his face, he wasn’t successful.</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>“I mean it. Don’t tell <i>anyone.</i>”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Clark said, and meant it this time. “If anyone got pictures, it’ll be a fluff piece. No one will see it.”</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>(It went viral.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>